


Blowjobs

by sambukasam



Series: 100 Followers Headcanons [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Headcanon, PORN gifs, Smut, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: A porny headcanon on how I think TFW would like blowjobs





	Blowjobs

## sam

Sam loved guiding you during blowjobs, a hand on the back of your head to push it down deeper or in your hair to bring your head up and down. It was never easy to fit all of him into your mouth, and that usually meant that you’d be using your hand on his cock alongside your mouth. He loved when you played with his balls, you could tell by how his dick would jump in your mouth, by how extra precome would leak out and down your throat while he bounced your head up and down.

  


## dean

From the balls to the head. You knew bringing your mouth up his cock while following the big, throbbing vein drove him crazy. You’d quickly suck the tip into your mouth each time you reached the top before going back down to his balls, teasing him until he had to bring a hand to your head the next time his tip slipped into your mouth and pushing you down. You stopped the teasing and started properly sucking him off. You kept going until he pulled off and came over your tits, before you were taking his oversensitive cock back into your mouth to clean him off. He’d moan at the filthy sight of you, covered in his cum but still desperate for more as you lapped at his overstimulated dick.

  


## castiel

Castiel loved to look into your face. He was new to blowjobs, and wanted to make sure he didn’t accidentally choke you. His hand gently pushed your hair out of your face, letting you be completely in control. After weeks of convincing, you had him fucking your face, starting off small by getting him to push your head down as far as it would go and more, letting out a deep and gravelly moan as you gagged around him. Eventually he was comfortable enough to slam his cock down your throat, tossing his head back as your throat convulsed around him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
